A Change
by blueflower1594
Summary: Heather and Gwen are stuck in a cave together! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!.... Or is this exactly what the two girls need to FINALLY talk out their differences?


I really hope there's a time in the series where Heather turns nice. Maybe the final episode? I know she's mean because she was a fat, ugly kid and she doesn't want it to happen again. It really breaks my heart to see her without any friends…

Disclaimer: I'll own TDA as soon as I kill Chris! Don't tell anyone though!

Note: Takes place during Total Drama Island

1111111 Gwen's POV

**How did this happen? WHY did this happen? What did I do to deserve being stuck with this evil cow? We were just trying to complete this challenge, and .. WHY did I look in the cave? Why did SHE have to follow me? And most importantly…WHY DID THE FREAK'IN ROCKS HAVE TO FALL AND BLOCK THE EXIT!?**

"**This cannot be happening to me!" Heather wailed. "I don't deserve to be stuck with this creepy goth! I seriously don't think anyone does!' I glared at her. "You think this is a picnic for ME?! I can think of 20 better things to do than be stuck in a cave with you!"**

**Heather sneered. "Please, like you have much to do in your life! I actually HAVE a life!" I rolled my eyes. "The only thing you spend your time doing, is ruining OTHER people's lives!" Heather just tossed her hair back and sat on the floor.**

**It was times like this I wished Chris hadn't taken our cell pones at the beginning of the summer. (A/N: I know he didn't in the series, but if they had their cell phones this would be a very short fanfiction!) How was I going to get out of here?**

"**Well? How are we going to get out of here?" Heather asked me. I sighed. Like I knew! "I don't know Heather, YOU tell ME!" The She-Devil let out a laugh. "Are you kidding? It's your fault we're even in this mess!" That was SO like her! Blaming everything on the people around her!**

**I turned around to face her. "All right Heather, entertain me! Please tell me how in the WORLD this is my fault!?" She didn't answer right away. HA. I told you, didn't I? "It was your idea to come here!" She accused. She was going to have to try harder than that.**

**I sighed. "No Heather, it was Trent's idea." Heather gave me an evil grin. "Well THAT explains it! Your boyfriend never was the brightest bulb!" That tore it. I really care about Trent, and she knew that! "Well you didn't seem to think that when you had your lips all over him!" I growled.**

**She shrugged. "I never liked him. I was just trying to make YOU jealouse! And it worked! He wasn't even a good kisser!" I practically sneered at her. 'That's because there was no feeling behind the kiss!" Actually, Trent WAS a pretty bad kisser, but I was not giving Heather that satisfaction.**

"**Call it whatever you like!" she scoffed. I turned back to the wall to look for a way out. Calling would do no good, and I CERTAINTLY couldn't wait! Not without losing my sanity. "Did you happen to steal back your phone?" I asked the Wicked Witch. Heather raised an eyebrow. "Why would I waste my time with that? I had many other things to do…"**

**I smiled a little. "So, Chef scared the snot out of you?" I asked. Heather looked like she was trying to come up withy a retort, but failed. "Yes." She whispered. I let out a little chuckle…and stopped. That wasn't a 'In Your Face' laugh, that was a 'Hey, You're Funny' laugh. The stale air must have been getting to me. Heather stood up and brushed the dirt of her extremely short shorts.**

"**It's not like YOU could have done it, but I don't see why you would have tried! I mean, it's not like you have anyone to talk to!" She has to hook an insult to every comment, doesn't she? "LeShawna, Trent, Cody, Owen…" I listed my friends of my fingers. "I mean people who matter!" Heather snapped. Whatever. "Oh yeah? Give me an example." I challenged. "Well there's…" Heather thought about it. This could take awhile.**

"**I have…Lindsay." Oh, that was pathetic. "She hates you!" I cried. "She was your friend once, but you betrayed her! And you didn't even care!" Heather scowled at me. I wish her face would get stuck like that. "Who said I didn't care?" I laughed, mockingly. Was this diva for real? "If you cared, you would have apologized!"**

**Heather stamped her foot. How immature. "Maybe it was too late! Did you ever think of that?" I was about to retort, but I stopped. Hold the phone. "Heather, are you saying…you feel GUILTY for what you did to Lindsay?" Heather looked down at her feet. "Well…sometimes." Heather feeling sympathy? Could there be…no, she's really manipulative. I. Will. Not. Be. A. VICTIM!**

"**Whatever." I mumbled. She glared at me. "Don't act like you haven't done some bad things this summer!" Like SHE has a right to talk! I gave her a look of disbelief. Heather sighed. "You dumped fire ants on ME!" She kissed my boyfriend and she was holding a grudge when I dumped a few BUGS on her!? As if there wasn't enough in camp!**

"**You read my diary to the entire world!" I shouted. This girl was unbelievable! "You revealed to millions of people my crush on Trent! If you think…" "I'M SORRY!!" She blurted.**

**Huh?**

"**What do you mean you're sorry?" I asked, kind of lamely. "I'm sorry about that! I'll admit it, I went too far that day! I secretly felt guilty afterwards…" her voice trailed off. OMG. LeShawna was never going to believe this. She was such a witch! WHEN will the trickster put away her cards? **

"**No, you're not! You're a cold, heartless witch who doesn't care about anybody but herself! I hate you! EVERYBODY hates you! I saw your video from home; even your own parents hate you! You think you're better than everybody because you're pretty, but I can guarantee you: Nobody thinks of you as beautiful!"**

**MAN! That felt good to get off my chest! I'd like to see the comeback she could come up with, now! But to my surprise, her lip started to wobble. She sat in in the corner of the cave and cried in her hands. Oh, shoot. We've done much worse to each other, but seeing her cry made ME look like the bad guy. Not fair.**

"**You're right…"she whispered. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being the one everyone hates. My own parent's threw a party when I left. I-I'm sorry, Gwen. I just… I just NEED to be popular!" I really didn't know what was happening to me. Was I feeling…sympathy? She looked genuinely sad.**

"**Why do you feel like you have to be better than everybody else, Heather? Why not just stand as an equal?" I asked. She could still be trying to manipulate me, but I wonder… Heather looked up at me. "You don't care…nobody does." She WAS really crying! It wasn't a trick! I could tell because her eyes were red and puffy. She would never LET her eyes get that way.**

**Slowly..slowly I sat beside her. Maybe….Heather was rotten for a reason? Heather looked at me with her mascara running, red eyes. "Heather," I whispered," I…I don't WANT to hate you, but you're such a manipulative evil-cow, it's impossible to like you." Heather sniffed. Did I really mean what I said? Would I rather be…FRIENDS with Heather? You know, if she wasn't so evil..I think we could be great friends.**

**Heather took a deep breath. "All right, I just don't want to be considered a geek again." A GEEK? She was considered an evil, heartless, bossy, backstabbing, cold, rotten, bully of a girl, but no one had ever thought of calling her a geek! "When did someone ever call you THAT?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Well… When I was a little girl, I was a fat, pimply, ugly girl who everyone made fun of."**

**If it had been any other time, I would have laughed and made fun of her, but she was really spilling her feelings out to me right now; I had to resist temptation. "So, you treat people bad now, because of what they did to you when YOU were a geeky kid?" She nodded. "I thought if I became popular, everyone would love me and finally treat me with respect!"**

**Wow, this girl was lost. I pitied her. "Heather, open your eyes! Everybody in camp hates you! Do you honestly think people consider you popular here?" She shook her head. "No, and I'm tired of being hated, but it's too late to stop." I put a hand on her shoulder. "No Heather, if you apologize to everyone and they forgive you, you can start fresh and make friends!"**

**Heather snorted. "Yeah right, like who would forgive me after everything I did!?" I took a deep breath. I was really going to do it. "Well, are you sorry for reading my diary and kissing my boyfriend?" I asked. She looked at me. Our eyes locked for a moment. Then she said, "Yes, I'm sorry for embarrassing you and kissing Trent. And when I ripped your skirt off in front of the entire world." Ooohh! Bonus points for coming up with one on her own.**

**I smiled. "I forgive you." I whispered. Wow. I had done the one thing I promised I'd never do. I forgave Heather. And for the first time, we smiled at each other. "So…we're friends?" I paused for a long time. "Yes." I said at last. She smiled and gave me a hug. I didn't see THAT coming! "Thanks Gwen!" She squeled. When she pulled back, I was shocked. I had never seen her smile so brightly before, even when she won a challenge.**

"**Are you o.k?" I asked. Heather seemed down right giddy. "You're the first true I've ever had! It feels great!" I smiled. It did feel great to put aside all that hate!**

"**I think they're in here!" came a voice that sounded an awful lot like Trent's. "Trent! It's me, Gwen! We're trapped!" I called. "Stand away from the boulders!" He called. Heather and Gwen exchanged a look and stood back. Their was a rumble, and the next thing they new, the boulders were gone and there stood Owen.**

"**We're out!" I shouted. Heather and I embraced in joy. Everyone stared. "Gwen…How long were you two in there?" LeShawna asked. I smiled. "Heather and I are friends now!" I announced. To my delight, everyone broke out in curiosity. I loved to keep people guessing!**

**10 years later…..**

"**Wow mommy, I can't believe you had so many adventures!" Trent Jr. exclaimed. I smiled. I was now a mother and an author. I'm sure you can guess who my husband was. My two closest friends: LeShawna and Heather. 10 years ago it would seem impossible, but the three of us were a team. We sent our children on play dates, (LeShawna was married to Harold and Heather was married to Jacob, someone who wasn't in the competition) and we did almost every thing together.**

**Trent Jr. looked up at me. "I can't believe Auntie Heather was so mean when she was a teenager! She's so nice now!" I smiled at my son. "Well, I think she had it in her all along. She just needed someone to talk to!"**

**It was true. What seemed like what was going to be the worst time of my life, helped me turn a enemy into a friend.**

**THE END**

**Well, tell me what you think of it! Just click on that button! Right there! Riiiiggghhht THERE!**


End file.
